Purification
by Nightwing1104
Summary: What if Angela Blanc had gotten to little Ciel Phantomhive before Sebastian, and their contract was never made? Ciel's whole life suddenly becomes different in this one-shot. (Please R&R! Rated T for small descriptions of blood and violence.)


**Welcome! This is a small one-shot I created. Please enjoy, and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Somewhere in what seemed like the absolute middle of nowhere, a small boy with blue-tinted black hair and deep blue eyes sat, huddled in the corner of a small cage. About seven other children were crammed in there with him, not to mention the many other cages that lined the room, crowded with dozens of children that had been taken from their homes.

The boy's name was Ciel Phantomhive. He belonged to a rich family, which owned a toy company. But that family wasn't with Ciel anymore. At least, not in life. For all he could tell, they had died in a mysterious fire that had been set when he was being taken away by strange, masked people. The thought still sent shudders through his body.

Everyday, more and more children were being brutally murdered right in front of Ciel's eyes. They were laid out on a stone altar in the center of the dimly lit room, and then a dagger was shoved into their stomach. The children usually screamed in agony and terror, crying out for their mothers and fathers to save them. Then they passed away, their eyes still open and blood still trickling down to the floor and out of their mouths. The red substance still stained the altar and the walls of the room, and a disgusting stench was very noticeable.

Around him, the children that had been put into Ciel's cage had distant looks in their glassy eyes, and they stared silently at the wall. A few occasionally trembled and twitched. Many of these children were traumatized and probably insane. Ciel wondered what they were feeling now, and why he was one of the only kids that had managed to stay sane all this time.

Ciel thought he could hear footsteps echoing around the room, as if they were coming from every direction. He curled up into a ball, whimpering and crying. Suddenly, a blinding white light coated the room, and his cage opened with a resounding clang.

In front of Ciel stood a beautiful woman, with snow-white hair and light purple eyes. She had a kind face, and her skin seemed to glow without any light touching it. A shimmering aura surrounded her, so bright that Ciel had to squint his eyes and turn away. But the most startling thing about the woman was that a pair of white-feathered wings sprouted from her back.

Ciel gasped softly, astonished. The woman smiled, holding out her hand to Ciel. "I am Angela Blanc." She murmured, her voice calm and soothing to Ciel's ears. "I am an Angel, sent her by the All Holy One to come and save you. You have nothing to fear."

Gingerly, Ciel took the hand, and the Angel pulled him out of the cage with one swift but gentle tug. The Phantomhive boy was now crying uncontrollably, amazed that he was going to be saved. The Angel suddenly closed her wings around him, enveloping him. Angela smiled again, holding a hand to Ciel's face.

"Do not be afraid." She whispered, "I'm going to make you happy again." Before Ciel could respond, Angela opened her mouth, a sweet, tranquil melody coming out of it. Ciel couldn't help but become lost in the Angel's beatiful voice. His eyelids began to flutter, and soon, Ciel was lost in a sea of darkness known as sleep.

In the back of his mind, Ciel could feel something moving, changing. He was too drowsy to try to escape the Angel's grasp though. His parents, the fire, suddenly vanished from his mind. They were alive, the manor was still intact, nothing bad had happened. The memory of Angela disappeared too, and soon all of Ciel's bad memories were gone. No more evil and terror, no more pain and loss. Just happiness and bliss.

Laughing softly, Angela pulled her wings back again. Ciel fell limply in her arms, picking him up and flying out of the room and down the long hallway that led to freedom. She took flight in the air, the coolness of the wind making her even more joyful. The smile that she wore turned into more of a sinister smirk, and her laughing grew louder and louder.

"Let's see that Demon try to take him now." She said to herself, looking down at Ciel's sleeping form in her arms. "He's pure, and he's happy. That's all that matters in this world."

Ciel began to fidget and shake, as if trapped in an unexpected nightmare. Angela held him tighter, and holding her lips close to his ear, she whispered four simple words.

"Your purification is complete."

* * *

**And that concludes this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
